Harry Potter: After The War
by BrandonUnderWaves
Summary: The sequel to After His Death.
1. The Start of Something New

Backstory

After the deaths of various friends and family, all witches and wizards that attended Hogwarts returned home. The school would be closed temporarily as all order was restored. Harry and Hermione had chosen to stay together and help plan their big day that was steadily approaching. Ron having returned to burrow only to live with Molly continuously trying to make everyone help with plan Harry and Hermione's wedding (beyond their control), He went away with Fred and George who had given him a job at their shop. They even let him produce some new products with their help of course.

May 2nd, Grimmauld Place

Harry sat in the living room with a newspaper. The main story had the image of figures who were obivously Death Eaters attacking the Ministry of Magic and disappearing. They had left various causalities and destruction to the building. Attacks such as this had happened even though Voldemort had died. There were only a small group of his followers still left free and Aurors hired by the Ministry were hard at work on capturing them. Harry angrily threw the paper to the floor and looked up at the ceiling. He wished he had been there to help. Maybe there would have been less of a loss.

A loud pop made him jump as Hermione apparated into the room and jumped on him.

" _Miss me?"_ She giggled as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"Of course." He smiled. " _Have you seen the Daily Prophet?"_

She nodded and sighed. _"Harry, you can't blame yourself for not being there or for them even being there either. They'll be dealt with I"m sure."_

 _"I'm sure you're right. I just wish I could do something. They're after me."_

 _"And that's why everyone is going to make sure our wedding is safe"_

They both remembered how Bill and Fleur's wedding had gone. It was surely the best idea to have measures taken to keep everyone safe. Harry still regretted that everyone had to go through all this trouble for him. Everyone had thought it would be safer and more peaceful with Voldemort gone and the changes to the ministry. There was had been a plan for program for the students who had taken part in the battle and shown extraordinary skill and knowledge. But, this had fallen through.

Those in charge couldn't come up with a clear standard and way to cleanly make it all work out. So once Hogwarts has been restored to its former glory and the planned break was over, all would return and have another year. The only one who would not attend were the Seventh years as they had been the most effected group. Hermione however was given N.E.W.T.S and passed exceptionally well. Harry and Ron would be working with Ministry Aurors after the wedding to deal with the rest of Voldemort's forces.

Though until then, they would be going with everyone to make sure that everything went perfectly. Harry especially wanted things to be as close to what he thought Hermione deserved for the wedding. She was one of the few people to be there for him from the beginning and he wanted to make sure she knew exactly how happy he was for that.

A/N: Hey Everyone! I'm back sorry for the long wait. I sadly struggle feeling that anything I wrote for this did any good. So I'm just going to do my best with the idea I have and hope you guys like it. It turns out this will not be that long. I'm aiming for around Five to Seven chapters total. Anyway, see you guys around. - B


	2. Duels & Suprising Love

May 10th Fields outside of Burrow

A gentle breeze would blow through the fields surrounding the Weasley family home. No other sounds could be heard, Harry had gone to meet Ron there with Hermione. Bill and Fleur were there to also help deal with some of the weddings planning. Bill had been the one chosen to keep them updated with the security measures that would be taken place. The most up to date plan was that twelve Aurors would be there (all thanks to Kingsley Shacklebolt's new position as Minister). All guests will only be able to arrive and leave by portkeys as the area will be heavily charmed to prevent anyone from entering.

Hermione told them about the spells she used when the trio had been out after the horcruxes. Fleur was the one that would be helping Hermione get the perfect dress as she knew the perfect designer. Ginny and Luna Lovegood had been chosen as the bridesmaids so they were dealing with everything else that needed to be attended to.

Harry and Ron had decided to go for a walk to get a little caught up. They'd been spending less time together with all that was going on. The only thing they had spoken of lately was Ron's position as best man and also, some of the ideas that Fred and George had let him create in the shop.

 _"So how's things for you two?"_ Ron ended the silence as they sat down next to a tree.

 _"With me and Hermione? Great._ " Harry smiled as he thought about her. _"How things going for you? Anything new?"_

 _"Um, y'know good. New? Not really."_ Ron said his smiling awkwardly. _"Just know I won't be alone at your wedding."_

 _"What?_ " Harry brightened up, staring at Ron. _"Come on who is it?"_

Ron would only shake his head _"You'll have to either guess it or find out later on."_

Harry stood up and took out his wand. _"How about we duel and if I win you tell me. If I lose I'll wait."_

 _"How about if I win, You have to wait and also try out this candy I've been working on with Fred and George."_ Ron beamed with anticipation as he pulled his wand.

 _"Fine. But you're gonna eat it if I win too."_ Harry exclaimed.

The two wizards stood on opposites ends of a trail, with their wands at the ready they bowed.

 _"Ready? I'm not gonna go easy on you."_ Harry teased.

 _"Yeah Yeah. Mr. Potter."_ Ron laugh.

 _"Go!"_

Suddenly they started flinging various spells at the other. Almost dodging and attacking again in unison. Almost every move the other would copy. This would go on for minutes and minutes. Each one blocking and countering each others moves. Each were struggling to have anything actually land a hit. Ron would dive then attempt to use the disarming charm.

 _"Expelliarmus!"_

 _"Protego!"_

Ron's spell flew toward Harry but, before it could meet with him an invisible barrier formed and caused it to bounce off and fly away. Harry and Ron both smiled at each.

 _"Nice try, Ron!"_

 _"Been practicing."_

The both then stood there still looking at each other, waiting for a move. Both were itching to attack but, afraid of what they other might cast then..

 _"EXPELLIARMUS!"_ they yelled in unison. Both spells connected with the other's wand and caused them to fly back to the ground. They both sighed.

 _"That was a great duel. Sad it was a tie, though."_ a very familiar female's voice turned to see a witch with dirty blonde hair, her grey eyes on them and a smile on her face.

 _"Oh hey there, Luna"_ they both replied.

 _"Hello. Ron, is Ginny home? She had sent me a letter asking me to help her make invitations."_ She asked, smiling but keeping her usual distant look.  
 _"Um, yeah she's inside her room with Hermione. They were both making them.._ " Ron replied.

 _"Okay, thank you. Oh and Harry what day is the wedding actually?"_ She questioned turning to the other wizard.

 _"In twelve days._ _That's why everyone is trying to finish up what's left. We don't have to awfully long."_

 _"I suppose I should go help then."_ She smiled and then walked to Ron kissed his cheek then went on her way to the house. Ron's face immediately turned red with embarrassment.

 _"It's Luna?!"_ Harry exclaimed after she had gotten out of earshot. Ron would only nod.

 _"Luna and Ron. Odd but, perfect."_ Harry thought.

 _"That's absolutely perfect. Ron"_ He spoke with smile. Ron too smiled.


	3. Parents & Worries

**Important INFO : WEDDING MAY 22**

Chapter Three: "Parents."

 _May 14th, Godric's Hollow_

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Ginny all stood next to the stone statue of James, Lily, and Harry. It now had various flowers and vines wrapping around its base. A small tear trickled down his cheek as Harry stared at the large sculpture. He could still hear his mother and father speaking to him, the moment before he went to face Voldemort for the final time. It'd been months since he'd come back to life, his life in the past year had changed so drastically.

No great weight was pressing down on his shoulders any longer, he was finally able to be just Harry, not the boy who lived. Sure there were sometimes people would ask run to him and ask the usual questions, the odd "Chosen one!" exclaimed as well. He didn't mind when it all did as it had become less of an occurrence.

Hermione came and took his hand, she gave a simple "are you alright?" squeeze. He smiled and nodded in reply. Hermione was no longer the same little eleven-year old that came off as an insufferable know-it-all. She was so much more.

Footsteps came close to them and stopped, Ron and Luna had come over and turned to the other couple.

"You're really going to have the house repaired and moved in?" Ron asked looking around. "I mean I know this place is kind of special to you but, It's also kind of had a dangerous streak with you."

"Don't try and ruin the fun, Ron. I think it's a great idea. Even if they were to have trouble they still have Grimmauld place?" Luna interjected with a smile.

"Yes, I just feel like it's right to come here. At least to just have where we can come here. This was where everything started." Harry replied he felt as if this may be some closure to things as well.

 _Moments Later..._

All of them had made their way to the house. It stood there in ruins, vines had grown around the once beautiful cottage. It was still mostly intact, there were just a few walls that had caved in and the inside looked as if had everything torn apart. The wizards that had been hired to repair told Harry it would only take a couple of days to get everything repaired and replaced. It would be done just in time.

Hermione examined every inch of the home, a great smile on her face. This is where she would be able to spend her life with Harry.

 _May 16th, Granger Home_

Mr. Granger and Harry sat at the dinner table as their female counterparts were in the kitchen preparing a meal. Hermione was following every step that she'd remember after studying her mother for years. The chicken and vegetables that they were cooking each looked delicious.

"So you'll be capturing criminals? Basically, like a version of a police officer?" Ian Granger questioned as Harry explained what he'd be doing as a career.

"I suppose that would be the best way to explain, yes." Harry nodded, he thought of how he would actually be combat those types of witches and wizards. It was just what he wanted to do. Though he was beginning to have a worry, the closer the wedding got, the more it grew. What if he was harmed and taken away from Hermione during that job? He turned to the kitchen, where he saw her slicing the chicken into small chunks as her mother placed bread slices into a toaster.

Mr. Granger's words began to get quieter and quieter as Harry drifted off into thought. Harry was thinking of every moment that he'd spent with her. Did he want to risk losing all of that? He quickly snapped out of it as Ian gave him a gentle shake.

"You alright, Harry?" He questioned with a worried look.

"Um..actually, I'm having thoughts against becoming an Auror. I don't know if I should put myself at risk. I wouldn't want to put Hermione through anything.." Harry explained as he kept his eyes on her.

"Well, I can't exactly give strong advice on that. I don't know how the world will be for you. I know it was much more dangerous a few months ago but, now that you're freed from that whatshisname it may be more peaceful. Though, I don't know how it'll go. Is there anything else you could do in case you choose against it?"

"Nothing that I really know of." He replied. "I guess I'll just have to hope it's better than I think."

He continued to think about this later on after, Hermione and her mother brought their food.

Maybe this wasn't what he wanted.


End file.
